


You, again

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: You scare me.





	You, again

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell from my last few posts, I am really worried.

You scare me.

Not with snakes or pranks or jumping up behind me. 

Not because I'm scared you will hurt me.

I am scared, no, I'm terrified, that you'll destroy yourself beyond repair. 

Because some things you can't come back from.

 

You don't take care of yourself.

You're really hurting, and you lash into yourself because you don't know what to do.

You don't want to see that it gets better.

You don't care about yourself, and that scares me.


End file.
